Titan
The Titan is a larger strain of Chimera that represents the limits of their evolution of the human form, requiring multiple human bodies to create this strain (that is, before the emergence of the more advanced strains that appeared in Resistance 2, such as the Leviathan). Description The Titans are used as shock troops by Chimeran forces, and are often found leading the way in major attacks. Their size and strength enable them to wield extremely heavy weaponry normally found mounted on vehicles or strategic defenses, such as Stalker heavy siege pods. Titans aren't known to have any form of body armor as their thick and calloused hides provide ample protection against attack. However, by the time of Operation Overstrike and much later the Invasion of America, most Titans have began to wear body armor. Their armor set includes gauntlets and a chest piece. Primarchs and Overseers wear some plating on their arms and a helmet similar to the ones worn by Steelheads. Even in the fiercest fire fights they have no known weakness; this being said, shots to the head are known to speed the process of killing these beasts, but another (much more entertaining) method is to circle behind the Titan where possible and blaze away at the cooling apparatus embedded in its back. Once a large amount of damage is dealt, the cooling unit on its back will catch fire and they will explode in a spectacular explosion of blood and gore. Appearances Resistance 2 Titans in Resistance 2 have been completely revamped. They look more reptilian in appearance, have more armor and a stronger and a much more accurate flamethrower. There are also higher ranking Titans, known as Titan Primarchs and Titan Overseers that appear in the Co-op campaign which have more health than regular Titans. Furthermore, in Axbridge, a 3-star Overseer can be fought accompanied by Alpha Grims, Hybrids, Ravagers and Chameleons. This Titan is the highest ranked Titan besides the Overseers in Holar Tower. Strategy ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Titans are incredibly powerful and hard to kill. A Titan's melee attack can make quite a dent in a player's health or even kill the player, so it is recommended the player stay as far away as possible from a Titan. The easiest, but most time consuming method of bringing down one of these beasts is to tag them in the head with a Bullseye and slowly take out their health. This will almost certainly waste a lot of ammunition. A quicker method is to shoot a Titan in the head, their weakest spot. This strategy will take down the Titan faster. In Co-Op mode, the best way to fight a Titan is to split up. the Titan will only focus on one player at a time, leving the other player to circle around and deal heavy damage safely. ''Resistance 2'' In Resistance 2, the LAARK is more commonly used in the game and making it easier to use against a Titan as a direct LAARK rocket to the face will kill it. A fun but risky tactic is to go behind a Titan and melee it, which should take it out fast and conserve ammunition. But players have to be sure to stay behind it if it's turning around or moving around, or it will utilize its own melee attack and kill a player; however, this is recommended only on Resistance 2, as Titans in Resistance: Fall of Man can turn around quite fast and makes an instant kill. Also avoid staying in one area too long. as long as there are movable objects in the Titan's path, it will fling them in every direction as it advances tward is target. The "one shot, one kill" strategy for a Titan in the campaign is to charge a Splicer and fire a single blade at it's face. Wait a few seconds while the blade bores into the Titan and the cooling unit catches fire. This way players can save the LAARK for different purposes. Just remember to back far away from the Titan when flames erupt from its back and a beeping noise is heard, because a Titan explodes with some force when it dies. The Bellock and Wraith are probably the best choices if one doesn't have a Splicer or LAARK on a player, for the Bellock's secondary fire can easily put a Titan on fire, bringing it down fast, and the Wraith can literally tear a Titan in about one magazine or less. ''Resistance: Retribution'' In Resistance: Retribution, one of the best tactics to take out Titans is running up to them with the Schrotflinte shotgun and using its secondary fire. This is useful for when you want to save LAARK ammunition. Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Image:86-Enemy - Titan.png|Titan Intel. Image:Titan_Nottingham.jpg ''Resistance: Retribution'' Image:28.jpg|A Titan fully armored in Resistance: Retribution. Image:Resistance-retribution-20090109111623878 640w.jpg ''Resistance 2'' Image:23.jpg|The Titan as seen in Resistance 2. Trivia *The Titan strain is derived from the Greek mythological giants, hence it's namesake.Titan on Wikipedia. *In the exact opposite fashion of the Hybrids, Titans of Resistance: Fall of Man have four toes, while the Titans in Resistance 2 have three. *Interestingly enough, one single (secondary) shot from a charged up Splicer blade can also kill a Titan after a few seconds of slicing inside. *In Resistance: Fall of Man, when a Titan's cooling backpack ignites, the Titan will just look around for a second, clutch it's chest and then explodes. However, in Resistance 2, the creature will run around and attempt to take off the backpack. Also, the gory explosion in this game is much more detailed. *While played on Resistance 2's online co-op, players can be killed by an exploding Titan. *After the peices of an exploded Titan have been lying around long enough, turning away from the body parts will make them dissapear. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies